Russia national football team
Russia | image = | nickname = Сборная (Sbornaya, The National Team) The Red Bear | association = Russian Football Union Российский Футбольный Союз | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Stanislav Cherchesov | asst_coach = | captain = Artem Dzyuba | most_caps = Sergei Ignashevich (127) | top_scorer = Aleksandr Kerzhakov (30) | home_stadium = Luzhniki | fifa_code = RUS | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 70 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 7 | lowest_elo_ranking = 50 | kit_image = | first_international = 2–0 (Moscow, Russia; 16 August 1992) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Saransk, Russia; 8 June 2019) | biggest_defeat = 7–1 (Lisbon, Portugal; 13 October 2004) | world_cup_apps = 4 | world_cup_first_app = 1994 | world_cup_best = Quarter-finals, 2018 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 6 | regional_cup_first_app = 1996 | regional_cup_best = Semi-final, 2008 |}} The Russia national football team is the national association football team of Russia and is controlled by the Russian Football Union (Russian: Российский Футбольный Союз, Rossiyskiy Futboľnyy Soyuz), the government body of football in Russia. Russia's home ground is Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow, and the current team manager is Stanislav Cherchesov. Russia has participated in 10 World Cups (7 World Cups as Soviet Union national football team) and will host the 2018 FIFA World Cup. History : 2018 FIFA World Cup Russia was qualified automatically after being selected as host on 2 December 2010. During the friendly matches prior to the tournament, Russia did not have good results. Russia had friendly matches with the likes of Argentina, Brazil, France, and Spain, they did not win all matches against those teams. The team lost more games than it won and this made their FIFA ranking fall to 70th, the lowest among all World Cup participants. Russia started its FIFA World Cup campaign with an opening match against Saudi Arabia on 14 June, where they demolished the Green Falcons by scoring 5 goals. On 19 June, Russia won their second game of the group stage, beating Egypt by a scoreline of 3–1. The win over Egypt all but secured Russia's advancement into the knockout stage for the first time since 1986, when they played as the Soviet Union; and also for the first time in their history as independence Russian Federation, qualified for the next round, thanked Uruguay for beating Saudi Arabia 1–0 in the later match. Russia's final group game was against two-time world champions and powerhouse Uruguay, with Russia losing 3–0, meaning that they would finish second in the group. Advancing from their group in second place, Russia was matched up against Group B winners, Spain, who were heavy tournaments favourites, having won the competition in 2010. Russia even got a red card in this match. Russia fielded an extremely weak team in comparison to Spain, who fielded a majority of their key players. Despite all this, Russia managed to surprise Spain in one of the biggest shocks in World Cup history; beating them in a penalty shootout after the match ended 1–1 in regular time. The win sent supporters and residents of Russia into wild celebrations, as described by BBC Sport. Russia then played Croatia in the quarter-final, on 7 July. Russia scored first and last in the match, which finished 2–2 after extra time, and then were eliminated 3–4 in the penalty shootout. It has become Russia’s best World Cup performance ever since the fall of USSR. Competitive records FIFA World Cup UEFA European Championship UEFA Nations League Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 3–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Tielemans E. Hazard |goals2 = Cheryshev |location = Brussels, Belgium |stadium = King Baudouin Stadium |attendance = 34,245 |referee = Ovidiu Haţegan (Romania) |result = L }} |score = 0–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Cheryshev Dzyuba Beisebekov |location =Nur-Sultan, Kazakhstan |stadium = Astana Arena |attendance = 29,582 |referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) |result = W }} |score = 9–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Cevoli Dzyuba Kudryashov An. Miranchuk Smolov |goals2 = |location = Saransk, Russia |stadium = Mordovia Arena |attendance = 42,241 |referee = Mohammed Al-Hakim (Sweden) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ionov |goals2 = |location = Nizhny Novgorod, Russia |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium |attendance = 42,228 |referee = Marco Di Bello (Italy) |result = W }} |score = 1–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = McGinn |goals2 = Dzyuba O'Donnell |location =Glasgow, Scotland |stadium = Hampden Park |attendance = 32,432 |referee = Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) |result = W }} |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Fernandes |goals2 = |location =Kaliningrad, Russia |stadium = Kaliningrad Stadium |attendance = 31,818 |referee = Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) |result = W }} |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Dzyuba Ozdoyev Golovin |goals2 = |location =Moscow, Russia |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium |attendance = 65,703 |referee = Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) |result = W }} |score = 0–5 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Cheryshev Ozdoyev Dzyuba Golovin |location = Nicosia, Cyprus |stadium = GSP Stadium |attendance = 9,439 |referee = Srđan Jovanović (Serbia) |result = W }} |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Dzhikiya |goals2 = T. Hazard E. Hazard Lukaku |location =Saint Petersburg, Russia |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |attendance = 53,317 |referee = Artur Soares Dias (Portugal) |result = L }} |score = 0–5 |report =Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Kuzyayev Petrov Miranchuk Ionov Komlichenko |location =Serravalle, San Marino |stadium = San Marino Stadium |attendance = 1,604 |referee = Thorvaldur Árnason (Iceland) |result = W }} 2020 |score = |report= Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Solna, Sweden |stadium = Friends Arena |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Chișinău, Moldova |stadium = Zimbru Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Warsaw, Poland |stadium = National Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = TBD, Russia |stadium = TBD |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Saint Petersburg, Russia |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |location = Copenhagen, Denmark |stadium = Parken Stadium |attendance = |referee = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players have been called up for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against and , on 16 and 19 November 2019. All caps and goals as of 19 November 2019 after the match against . |caps=13|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Sochi|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=22|goals=2|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Akhmat Grozny|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Arsenal Tula|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=35|goals=1|club=Sochi|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=92|goals=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=21|goals=3|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=27|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=25|goals=5|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=33|goals=5|club=Monaco|clubnat=MON}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Ufa|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Mladá Boleslav|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=42|goals=24|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS}} Recent call-ups The following players been called up to the Russia squad in the past 12 months. |caps=7|goals=0|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Rostov|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 24 March 2019}} |caps=25|goals=11|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 16 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 16 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 9 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 9 September 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Spartak Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Krasnodar|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 8 June 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Krylia Sovetov Samara|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 13 October 2019}} |caps=39|goals=14|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 10 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=RUS|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} * PRE Called-up, but removed from the squad before the game * INJ Injured or recovering from surgery Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Russian international players Managers :Main List of Russia international managers Honours External links * Official website * Russia National Team * Russia National Team * Russia National football teams 1912– * Russian National Football Team * Russia national team 1912– * RSSSF archive of results 1912–2003 * RSSSF archive of most capped players and highest goalscorers * Planet World Cup archive of results in the World Cup * Planet World Cup archive of squads in the World Cup * Planet World Cup archive of results in the World Cup qualifiers Category:UEFA international teams Category:Russia Category:International teams